Le mage élémentaire
by Flavia137
Summary: Harry Potter est un enfant qui vit chez son oncle et sa tante, un jour il reçoit une visite inattendu qui va changé sa vie.
1. Proloque: le début

**Résumé**

Le 31 juillet, la jeune Lily Potter anciennement Evans donna naissance à 2 enfants, l'ainé avait les cheveux noir de son père et les yeux vert de sa mère et le cadet les cheveux roux de sa mère et les yeux brun de son père. L'ainé fut prénommée Harry James Potter et le cadet, Henry Sirius Potter. Les jumeaux avait des caractères très différents, Harry était un enfant très calme contrairement a son frère qui était une vrai pile électrique, c'est la raison pour laquelle ce dernier était le préféré de leur parents et des maraudeurs tandis que Harry était confié au soin des elfes de maisons. Les seuls personnes qui se préoccupé d'Harry était ses grands parents, les parents de James qui voyait l'enfant comme une mervelle car il pouvait sentir sa magie.

Lorsque Trelawney fait sa prophéthie, les Potter décident de se cacher et peu après les parents de James se font asassiner.

La nuit de Halloween 1981, Lord Voldemort s'est rendu dans la maison des Potter et après avoir stupéfixé James et Lily, il essaya de tuer les jumeaux cependant le sort lui fut retourner et disparut.

Dumbledore déclara Henry comme Survivant et Harry qui depuis la mort de ses grands-parents était resté avec les elfes de maison fut abandonné chez les Dursley.


	2. 1 Les Dursley

**1\. Les Dursley**

Harry James Potter est en apparence un jeune garçon très banale, c'est un petit garçon de cinq ans avec des courts cheveux noir en bataille et des yeux verts émeraude intense caché derrière de grosse lunette ronde vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon visiblement dix fois trop grand pour lui. Il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front qui d'après sa tante Pétunia lui vient de l'accident de voiture qui à coûté la vie à ses parents. Oui, Harry est orphelin depuis la nuits de Halloween 1981 et est depuis élevé par la sœur de sa mère Pétunia Dursley et son mari Vernon Dursley ainsi que leur fils Dudley.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de son cousin Dudley qui va avoir six ans. Harry doit donc tout préparé parfaitement pour le dudlynouchet à sa maman sinon il se fera punir par son oncle pour avoir gâché la fête.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Harry s'est fait réveiller à 6 heures du matin par sa tante tambourinant à la porte de son placard. Il doit préparé un gargantuesque petit déjeuné car les deux Dursley ressemble de plus en plus à des cachalots qu'à des êtres humains à cause de toute la nourriture qu'il ingurgite à une vitesse ahurissante.

Après avoir fini de préparé le petit déjeuné et avoir entendu le réveille, le petit Harry s'est empressé de rejoindre sa chambre, c'est à dire le placard sous l'escalier car s'est ici qu'il loge depuis ses deux ans et demie.

Depuis que Harry à été déposé sur le pallier du 4 Privet Drive, il est plus traité en esclave qu'en enfant.

Après que les Dursley est fini leur repas sa tante l'appelle pour débarrassé la table et faire la vaisselle.

Pendant qu'Harry était concentré sur le fait de ne rien faire tombé, Dudley en à profité pour lui faire un croche pied ce qui à entraîné la chute des assiettes dans ses mains.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu à fait petit morveux_! hurle son oncle.

\- _Mais c'est Dudley qui m'a …_ dit Harry.

\- _Ne mens pas petit monstre !_ hurle sa tante.

A ce moment là son oncle l'attrape par le col de son tee-shirt 10 fois trop grand pour lui ayant appartenu à son cousin et le frappe au visage puis l'entraîne jusqu'à son placard et l'y balance en disant :

\- _Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici temps que l'anniversaire de Dudley ne seras pas terminé et tu n'aura rien à mangé jusqu'à ce que l'on rentre monstre._

Harry malgré sa douleur et sa vue trouble , il entendit son oncle fermé le loqué de son placard. Les larmes commence à coulé quand il entend les paroles de son oncle. Il essaye de faire taire la douleur mais c'est trop intense et au bout de quelques secondes il s'évanouit en souhaitant avoir une vrai famille.

Après quelques minutes les Dursley quitte la maison pour se rendre dans un parc d'attraction ou ils resterons pendant le week-end. Ils ferment la porte à clef sans ce préoccupé du petit corps inconscient dans le placard sous l'escalier. C'est pourquoi ils n'ont pas vues la lumière à travers les battants de la porte.

Ils partent sans se retourner.

En quelques secondes le corps de Harry fut recouvert d'une lumière éblouissante qui disparut après plusieurs minutes, les seuls traces de blessure du petit était le sang séché sur sa tête et son tee-shirt.


	3. 2 La rencontre

**La rencontre et le départ**

Il fallut attendre le lendemain à l'aube pour qu'Harry sorte enfin de son sommeille réparateur.

Harry se sentait tout engourdit se matin en se réveillant. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir des événements de la veille. Il se toucha la tête et senti le sang séché mais il se surpris à ne pas ressentir de douleur. Bien sur d'habitude il guérit très vite mais même si ses blessures ne sont plus visible et que la douleur est minime, elle existe toujours. Mais aujourd'hui il ne ressent que des courbatures.

- _Pourquoi je ne peux pas être normale et pourquoi ma famille ne m'aime pas_ me demandait-je à voix haute.

\- _Je peux répondre à ta question_ répond une voix dont il ne discerne pas la provenance.

\- _Quoi ! Qui est la ?!_

Harry paniquer regarde partout mais il ne voit rien, pendant un moment il a cru que sa famille était rentré. Mais même si sa avait été le cas jamais il ne lui aurait parlé aussi poliment.

Après cette réflexion, Harry voit enfin apparaître le propriétaire de cette mystérieuse voix. Ce qu'il voit le rend muet.

Dans des flammes blanche vient d'apparaître un très étrange oiseau lui aussi blanc avec un bec et des griffes dorées.

\- _Bonjour jeune maître,_ dit le phénix, _je m'appelle Destiny._

Au début de la phrase de l'oiseau, l'enfant a ouvert les yeux en grand et est resté bouche bée. Après la fin de la phrase il réussi à reprendre ses esprits assez rapidement car même si l'oiseau lui semble étrange il ressent une sensation de bien être être et de sécurité en sa présence.

\- _Bon..Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry_ dis-je timidement.

- _Je sais, jeune maître_ répond le phénix.

 _\- Comment peut tu le savoir ? Je ne voudrait pas paraître malpoli mais qu'est ce que tu es ? C'est la première fois que je vois un oiseau qui parle. Et comment est tu arrivé la ? Et …_

\- _Du calme jeune maître Harry, une question à la fois_ l'interrompt le phénix.

Harry rougie à cette phrase et s'excuse en murmurant .

\- _Ce n'est pas grave jeune maître vous n'avez pas besoins de vous excuser, je comprend votre curiosité_ dit le phénix, compréhensif.

Harry avait pendant quelques secondes cru que l'oiseau avez sourit.

- _Pour commencez je suis un phénix et je sert votre famille depuis sa création. Et pour comment je suis arrivé là, c'est l'une des capacités de mon espèce_ explique le phénix avec douceur.

- _Vraiment ? Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler des phénix_ m'interroge-je.

 _\- Si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler, c'est parce que je suis une espèce magique_ explique t-il.

 _\- Mais... mais c'est impossible, oncle Vernon à toujours dit que la magie sa n'existe pas._

 _\- Bien sur que la magie existe,_ le phénix sembla indigné par les paroles de son protégé. _Comment pourriez-vous être un sorcier si la magie n'existe pas,_ le phénix était très content de sa réflexion mais il allait tombé de haut.

 _\- Mais je ne suis pas un sorcier, je suis Harry, juste Harry_ (référence à l'école des sorciers)

L'enfant se tu bien vite car cette seule phrase semblait avoir mis profondément en colère le phénix enfin c'est ce qu'en a déduit Harry car ce n'était pas facile de deviné les expressions de l'oiseau. En effet l'oiseau était en colère car il venait de comprendre que personne n'avait parler de son monde à son jeune maître. Cependant il se calma rapidement en voyant la peur dans l'expression de l'enfant.

En effet en voyant l'oiseau en colère, Harry s'est rappeler la colère de son oncle et se mis à trembler.

L'oiseau se rapproche de l'enfant en le voyant trembler et chanta pour le détendre. Lorsque l'enfant se calma il frotta sa tête à celle de Harry et ce laissa caressé par lui, cela détend définitivement le petit.

\- _Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur jeune maître_ dit le phénix très penaud.

\- _Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est à cause de mauvais souvenirs. Mais tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi tu est là ?_ Demandait-je _._

 _\- Je suis la pour vous ramener chez vous_

\- _Chez moi, mais c'est ici chez moi, les Dursley sont la seule famille qu'il me reste depuis la mort de mes parents._

 _\- Vos parents ne sont pas morts._ Dit le phénix calmement.

C'est quelques mots laisse Harry pantois. C'est impossible, alors tous ce qu'on lui à dit est faux, on n'a fait que lui mentir.

\- _C'est impossible ! si m'est parents étaient en vie pourquoi m'ont ils abandonner chez les Dursley !_

 _\- Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, si vous voulait des réponses il faudra attendre d'être au manoir._

 _\- Au manoir ?_

 _\- Le manoir ancestrale de votre famille paternelle, le manoir des Potter._

 _\- Ça veut dire que je ne vivrai plus ici, que je n'aurai plus jamais a revenir_! dit Harry avec la voix pleine d'espoir.

\- _En effet jeune maître._

 _\- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que j'étais un sorcier mais je ne sais pas faire de magie !_

 _\- Bien sur que vous pouvez faire de la magie, malheureusement un sorcier du nom de_ _Dumbledore avait imposé un sort sur votre magie pour ne pas qu'elle ce manifeste, il ne s'est brisé que hier soir et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu vous retrouvé. Cependant les explications attendrons, il ne m'appartiens pas de tout vous raconter, elles viendrons en temps et en heure mais pas de moi. Alors est tu prêt à partir et à comprendre, jeune Potter?_

Harry réfléchit longuement mais choisie de faire confiance au seul être qui ne lui à jamais hurler dessus et qui est pris la peine de s'intéressé à lui. en plus il pourra peut être enfin en apprendre plus sur sa famille s'y mystérieuse et il était très intéressée par la magie. Il fit donc part de sa décision au phénix.

\- _D'accord, je viens. Mais comment vas t'ont sortir d'ici, le loqué est fermé de l'extérieur ?_

 _\- De la même façon que je suis venue, en se téléportant. Prend tes affaires, ne restons pas plus longtemps dans cette endroit._

Le phénix regarde le petit placard pendant que Harry rassemble ces maigres possessions, c'est à dire la couverture bleu qui la recouvert lorsqu'il à était déposé chez les Dursley ainsi que deux livres que lui a donné la bibliothécaire de l'école. Un qui lui à appris à écrire et à lire, l'autre est un livre de conte qu'il adore celui de la légende de Merlin.

Après avoir rassemblé ces trésors, le phénix lui tend sa patte. Harry la prend et ensemble ils disparaissent de ce minuscule placard en ne laissant aucune trace.


	4. 3 Des explications tant attendu

**Des explications tant attendu**

Le trajet jusqu'à ce fameux manoir fut extrêmement agréable pour Harry. Lorsqu'il à pris la patte du phénix, il à senti une douce chaleur l'entouré comme une étreinte chaleureuse, enfin l'idée qu'il s'en est fait car il n à jamais eu droit avec sa famille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination, Harry ressentit comme un grand manque dans sa poitrine. Destiny semble s'en rendre compte car elle va se perché sur l'épaule de l'enfant et se frotte contre sa tête en chantant une jolie mélodie ce qui le fait sourire.

Ce réconfort lui permet de se rendre compte du paysage magnifique qui lui fait face.

En effet, en face de lui se trouve un magnifique manoir en flanc de montagne et au bord d'un lac entouré d'une immense forêt dont il ne voit pas le bout.

Lui même se trouve sur un chemin de terre qui contourne le lac menant à l'entré du manoir . Il se retourne et voit derrière lui un immense portail blanc représentant un magnifique lion et un phénix tout aussi magnifique.

 _Allez jeune maître ne restons pas là_ dit le phénix.

 _D'accord Destiny mais s'il te plaît appelle moi Harry ._

 _Avec plaisir, suis moi Harry._

Le phénix guide donc Harry sur le sentier jusqu'à la double prote du manoir qui s'ouvre devant celui qu'il considère comme le maître des lieux. En effet, peut avant leur mort, les grands-parents de Harry du coté paternelle on condamné l'accès au manoir jusqu'à ce que le véritable héritier reviennent réclamer son héritage. James n'a jamais chercher à revenir en c'est lieu et donc ne s'est jamais rendu compte que l'accès lui serait refuser également. Car dans leur testament, ils ont désigné Harry comme leur héritier.

Pour Harry, la maison dans laquelle il vient d'entrée est la plus belle qu'il à jamais vu. Le hall est occupé par une large allée qui mène à un double escalier qui se rejoint en haut. De chaque coté de l'allée se situe deux grandes arches, menant à deux couloirs. Les tapisseries sont de couleur rouge et or et de nombreux tableaux recouvrent les murs du hall. Pour Harry, c'est la preuve que la magie existent car pour lui cette endroit est magique, il ce s'en comme chez lui enfin, il à une maison ou il sera heureux et ou il ne sera pas traité en esclave.

Destiny le guide vers le couloirs de droite, ils passent devant plusieurs porte avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois bruns.

Destiny ce pose sur son épaule et fait un signe de tête pour lui dire d'entrée.

Harry ouvre donc la porte est pénètre dans un bureau très spacieux. Les murs sont recouverts par des bibliothèques remplit de livre en tout genre. Le mur d'en face est quand lui composé de baie vitré donnant sur un vaste jardin.

Destiny guide Harry jusque derrière le bureau remarque un tableau représentant un couple d'une quarantaine d'années. L'homme a les mêmes cheveux que lui, noir et impossible à coiffé avec des yeux noisettes. La femme a des long cheveux noir, un visage en forme de cœur et des yeux bleu. Ils sont magnifiques.

Ce qu'Harry n'a pas remarquai c'est que l'examen c'est fait des deux cotés. Pendant qu'il observé le couple, Harry se faisait lui même détaillé de la tête au pied. Après quelques minutes de silence des deux cotés, l'homme du portrait décide de prendre la parole.

 _Bonjour Harry,_ dit l'homme au cheveux noir.

Cette simple phrase sort Harry de sa contemplation, il regarde fixement le portrait comme s'il n'en croyait pas c'est yeux, ce qui est sûrement le cas.

Il décide finalement que puisque ce manoir est magique, c'est normal que les portrait le soit aussi et donc ce n'est pas si étrange qu'il puisse parler.

 _Bonjour,_ répondit-il prudemment.

 _Je suppose que tu ignore qui nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demande la femme devant son aire interrogatif.

Ils lui sourirent pour le rassurer devant son hochement de tête et son expression penaude.

 _Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons tout t'expliquer_ , reprit l'homme. _Je me nomme Charlus Potter et voici ma femme Dorea Potter anciennement Black. Nous sommes tes grands-parents du coté de ton père._

Cela confirme ce que penser Harry, la coiffure de son grand-père lui rappeler trop la sienne.

 _Je suis content de vous rencontrer,_ dit avec un grand sourire l'enfant.

Ses grands-parents lui sourirent en retour.

 _Nous également, mon enfant, nous t'attendions avec impatience_ dit sa grand-mère.

 _Vraiment ?_ Demande avec surprise l'enfant, _mais pourquoi ?_

 _Il vaut mieux commencer par le début d'accord ?,_ Harry hoche la tête et l'homme continu. _Tes parents s'appellent James et Lily Potter anciennement Evans. James est notre fils et nous avons vécu avec lui dans cette demeure jusqu'à ce qu'il épouse Lily. Après leur mariage, ils ont emménager dans la maison que nous leur avons offert, quelques mois plus tard ils nous ont annoncer que Lily était enceinte et qu'elle attendez des jumeaux. Nous étions très heureux pour eux car James avez toujours souffert d'être fils unique_ , se rappel t-il avec un sourire triste. _A cette même période , un mage noir se faisant appelé Lord Voldemort_ _devenait de plus en plus puissant. Il attaqué tous ceux qui s'opposait à lui et nous en faisions parti. Le trente-et-un juillet 1980 toi et ton frère êtes nés à quelques minutes d'écarts. Tu est né en premier et fut prénommé Harry James Potter, ton frère fut prénommé Henry Sirius Potter._

 _Toi et ton frère aviez des caractères très différents, tu était un enfant très calme tandis que ton frère était très dissipé. Très vite tes parents ont montrés une préférence envers ton frère, surtout ton père car ils se ressemblé beaucoup. Ils ont commencé à de confié de plus en plus souvent aux elfes de maisons, des petites créatures qui servent les sorciers,_ explique t-il devant l'air interrogateur de l'enfant. _Nous venions souvent vous rendre visite et nous nous occupions aux maximum de toi cependant James était très mécontent de l'intérêt que l'on te portait car pour lui le fils parfait était Henry._

 _Quelques mois après votre naissance nous avons était tué au combat. Après notre mort, tes parents se sont cacher grâce au sort de Fidelitas, il à permis de cacher la maison de tes parents et seul le gardien du secret pouvait autorisé une personne à entré. Cependant ils ont fait confiance à la mauvaise personne et cette personne les à trahis. Peut après s'être cacher, Voldemort les a surpris dans votre maison et les a stupefixer puis il est entré dans votre chambre et à essayer de vous tuer en lançant l'Avada Kedavra cependant c'est lui qui fut détruit ._

 _Tu dois savoir que jamais personne n'a survécut à ce sort. Dumbledore est arrivé peut après et à déclaré que Henry avait vaincu Voldemort, ton frère était devenu célèbre et toi tu fut confier à la sœur de ta mère pour ne pas gêner ton frère dans son entraînement,_ termine t-il tristement.

Malgré son jeune âge, Harry est un garçon très intelligent qui comprend facilement des choses considérer comme complexe pour un enfant de son âge. Cependant même si il peut le comprendre, les sentiments ne se contrôle pas.

 _Mes parents ne mon jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demande t-il avec un visage sérieux et de la tristesse dans la voix.

 _Je pense que mon fils et ma belle-fille n'ont pas su voir ce qui ce cacher derrière la façade et qu'il ont perdu la capacité à aimer surtout depuis cette nuit d'Halloween ,_ répondit-il tristement.

 _Nous ne reconnaissons plus notre fils depuis qu'il à épouser Lily,_ ajoute Doréa. _Il à trop changer et nous en ignorons la raison._

 _Pourquoi m'avoir amenez ici_ demande t-il finalement avec résignation.

 _Parce que même si tes parents t-on confiés au parents moldus de Lily, tu n'en reste pas moins un sorcier, un sorcier très puissant. Ta place est dans notre monde comme la prouvé le sceau que l'on t'a imposé._

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement que ce sceau, Destiny m'a dit qu'il c'était brisé ?_

 _En effet, il s'est brisé lorsque tu as fait inconsciemment appelle à ta magie, cela signifie qu'elle est plus puissante que celui qui te l'a imposé._

 _Destiny m'a dit que c'était un certain Dumbledore._

 _Nous n'en n'étions pas sur mais si Destiny le dit, c'est que c'est vrai les phénix sont des créatures très proche de la magie et peuvent donc dire qui à posé un sort._

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes et ces grands-parents reste silencieux le tant qu'il absorbe toute ces informations. Soudainement, il demande :

 _Ce manoir est le manoir des Potter ?_

 _Oui, en effet dit Charlus_ sans voir on veut en venir Harry.

 _Alors pourquoi n'y vivent-ils pas ?_

 _Car avant notre mort nous avons fait sceller ce manoir pour que toi seul puisse y accéder._

 _Pourquoi ?_ demande Harry avec stupeur.

 _Un pressentiment, nous avons vu la façon dont te traiter notre fils avant que nous ne mourrions et même si nous t'aimions et que nous essayions de te prendre avec nous autant que possible, nous étions des cibles. Nous n'étions pas sûre de survivre à cette guerre et nous voulions assurer ton avenir alors nous avons discrètement rédiger notre testament en ta faveur et nous l'avons confié à gringotts, la banque des sorciers,_ précise Charlus en voyant le regard interrogatif de son petit-fils. _Nous ne considérions plus notre fils comme digne d'hériter de la maison des Potter même si il l'ignore encore._

 _Cela signifie que vous m'aimiez ?_ Demande Harry timidement.

 _Bien sur que nous t'aimions et même si nous sommes sous forme d'un portrait nous prendrons soin de toi, toujours._ Dit Doréa avec émotion en voyant les larmes provoqué par ces quelques mots.

En entendant l'amour dans la voix de sa grand-mère, Harry laisse finalement coulé les larmes qu'ils retient depuis qu'il à compris que ces parents ne l'on jamais aimer. Mais ce sont des larmes de joie car même si c'est parents ne l'aimeront jamais, ces grands-parents l'on aimé tout au long de leur vie et même dans la mort il ont pensée à lui. Pour Harry cette amour vaut tout l'or du monde.

Après quelques minutes de larmes, Harry réussit à ce calmer enfin et réfléchit au implication de tout cela, finalement il pose une question qui le taraude depuis un moment déjà.

 _Comment pouvez être au courant de c'est passé après votre mort ?_ Demande t-il avec curiosité. Après tout ce monde, il le redécouvre après quatre ans d'absence.

 _C'est vrai que la mémoire des portraits est limité mais nos elfes de maisons nous tiennent informer régulièrement_ répondit Charlus très fière de son petit-fils car même après tous ces bouleversements ces questions sont toutes très pertinentes.

 _D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, notre famille est plutôt connu, n'est ce pas ?_ Demande t-il avec curiosité.

 _En effet, dans le monde sorcier, il existe trois catégories de sorciers, les sangs-purs qui descende d'une longue ligné de sorcier, les née de moldus qui ont né de parent moldus donc sans pouvoirs magiques et enfin les sangs-mêlés qui ont au moins un parent sorcier,_ explique d'un ton professorale Doréa.

 _La famille Potter est une longue lignée de sang pur tout comme la famille Black dont est originaire Doréa,_ continue Charlus avec le même ton.

 _Ma mère était une né de moldu n'est ce pas ?_ Demande Harry comme confirmation.

 _Oui en effet,_ confirme Charlus.

 _Vous avez parlez d'héritier,_ remarque Harry en interrogeant ses grands-parents du regard.

 _Chaque famille de sorcier à un héritier ou une héritière qui est soit choisi par le dernier lord soit par la magie elle même à travers leur bague familiale_ dit Charlus d'un ton docte. _Tu es l'héritier de la famille Potter car nous t'avons désigner comme t-elle._

 _Tout à l'heure vous avez dit que James ne savez pas qu'il n'était pas l'héritier de la famille Potter,_ remarque à nouveau Harry.

 _En effet, lorsque nous t'avons désigner comme héritier, nous avons crée une autre bague pour James qui le désigne comme régent de la famille Potter qui sera valable jusqu'à ce tu réclame ton héritage_ explique son grand-père.

 _Cela signifie qu'il aura l'accès au coffre familial jusqu'à ce que tu lui retire ce droit._

 _Pour cela tu devra aller à gringotts et réclamé la bague des Potter que j'ai confié au gobelin,_ continu Doréa. Bon je crois que tu à eu assez d'émotion forte pour aujourd'hui, si tu allez réfléchir à tous sa et visité le manoir.

 _C'est vrai je peux !_ demanda Harry tout excité.

 _Bien sur, c'est chez toi ici,_ s'exclament en cœur ces grands-parents. _Reviens nous voir si tu a d'autres questions ou si tu veux un peux de compagnie._

Harry remercie ses grands-parents puis sort du bureau et continue jusqu'à la fin du couloir ou il arrive jusqu'à une grande salle à manger de couleur sobre. Puis il rebrousse son chemin est découvre une salle de réception, une cuisine et une bibliothèque. Il retraverse le Hall est découvre une salle rempli de chaudron, un salle d'arme, une salle de jeu, un salle rempli de truc bizarre dans des bocaux (réserve d'ingrédient de potion) et trouve au fond du couloir un petit salon bleu et argent.

Harry décide d'explorer le deuxième étage également ou il y a un bureau, une nursery, un petit salon, sept chambre et quatre salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il termine la visite du deuxième étage, il est déjà plus de midi et décide qu'il est temps de manger. Il se dirige donc vers l'immense cuisine au rez de chaussé.


End file.
